MB
''Career'' '''2005-2012: Breakthrough''' After her twin brother, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB JB] had been cast in the upcoming [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB ITV] show [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primary School] as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Daniel Miller], producers asked for her to audition and then after a successful audition was cast as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jade Miller]. B found success in the role of ''Jade Miller'' on ''Primary School'', and went on to play this character for 8 years. ''Primary School'' was successful and B, along with her co-stars, gained wide recognition among viewers. This ensemble situation comedy became a major hit for ''ITV'', airing on Friday nights for eight years. For her performance, B recieved five Online Film & Television Association Award nominations, one [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Screen Actors Guild Award] and a TV Guide Award. During this time she also appeared in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Hannah Montana: The Movie] (2009). '''2013-present''' In 2015, B was cast as Sheila in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB CBBC] children's drama, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Hetty Feather]. It is [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB based on the book of the same name] by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jacqueline Wilson]. She was also cast as the voice of Shine in the animated children's television series, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Shimmer and Shine]. However it was later announced she would not be returning for season two for undisclosed reasons. In 2016, she appeared on the British television show [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Doctors] as Wanda Bishop. She also reprised her role of Sheila from ''Hetty Feather'' on an episode of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Dumping Ground]. In 2018, B presented the award for Best Drama at the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 23rd National Television Awards], in which the award was won by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Doctor Foster]. She appeared in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mountain Rest] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Frances Conroy] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Shawn Hatosy]. In 2019, she starred in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Netflix] film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Velvet Buzzsaw] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jake Gyllenhaal], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Rene Russo] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Toni Collette]. The film was released to mixed to positive reviews. She also starred in the horror film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Crawl] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Barry Pepper], Ross Anderson and Anson Boon. The film recieved positive reviews, with many praising B's performance in particular. The film grossed $91.5 million worldwide, making it a box-office success. '''Upcoming projects''' B is set to appear in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Things Heard and Seen] which follows A young couple, haunted by murders that occurred in their new home, may be hiding secrets of their own. She will star alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Amanda Seyfried], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB James Norton] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Rhea Seehorn]. ''Philanthropy'' B is a supporter of various charaties such as the Worldwide Orphans'' ''Foundation and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Heifer International] . In 2013, B was honored for her work with Hope North, an organization that works in the educating and healing of young victims in Uganda's civil war. The actress began her involvement with the organization after meeting a former victim of Uganda's civil war. ''Personal Life'' B was appointed [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Officer of the Order of the British Empire] (OBE) in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012 New Year Honours] for services to drama. She received the honour from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Princess Anne] during a ceremony at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Buckingham Palace] on 25 June 2012. ''Filmography'' '''Film''' '''Television''' '''Guest Appearances''' ''Awards and Nominations''